Ectober 2015
by Linzerj
Summary: Drabbles for Ectober 2015 prompts. Day 7: Darkness (BAD END)
1. Ghost Lights

Ectober 2015 is here! I dunno if i'll be able to do the other prompts on time because I have a busy week, but at the very least here's one little drabble for it!

* * *

 **Ghost Lights**

As the years went on and ghosts became more or less the norm, the citizens of Amity Park started noticing strange dancing lights in the sky.

It was a side effect of so many ghosts in the town, the Fentons told the townsfolk. Ambient ectoplasm seeping in from the Ghost Zone along with the ghosts, lighting up the sky at night brighter than any stars.

Danny would occasionally fly up to try and see if there were actually ghosts behind the lights, but every time he got close the lights appeared to dissipate. Like will 'o the wisps, Sam told him. Get too close and they'll vanish, as if they were never there.

So they left the mysterious ghost lights alone. They made for a beautiful scene at least, and if they grew to be more numerous and more… _excitable_ over the years…well. That just added to the mystery, didn't it?


	2. Possession

Day 2 I just kind of threw together, sorry for its not that great quality. I didn't know what to do plus lots of tests/quizzes this week plus new Gravity Falls holy crap.

* * *

 **Possession**

Every time it gets a little easier for Danny to possess people. Even if he's never possessed the person before, he's able to slip into their mind with ease.

Maybe it should concern him. Maybe, the fact that he can easily overtake someone's mind – even if they offer the strongest resistance – should _scare_ him.

But the thought never crosses his mind.

It's a useful tool for when he needs to snoop, or control someone to his benefit, or weasel his way out of trouble.

He never thinks about how this is how it all starts; that this is part of the slippery slope Vlad took.

That this is part of the slippery slope his older self took.

Possessing innocents is only the first step, after all.


	3. Masks

Day 2 I just kind of threw together, sorry for its not that great quality. I didn't know what to do plus lots of tests/quizzes this week plus new Gravity Falls holy crap.

* * *

 **Masks**

Valerie doesn't think of herself as a superhero. She puts on a suit and goes to work. It's business.

It isn't until Danielle Phantom mentions that it's like putting on a costume and mask does she really think about it.

Sure, her suit is technically a costume, she supposes; it's certainly not something she'd wear everyday. In lieu of a mask she has her helmet, but its close enough; her old one certainly hid her identity well, and even though the new helmet allows people to see her face she's still never had anyone recognize her. (It's probably because most of her fights occur in the air, but still.)

Then she thinks – Danielle is even more of a superhero than she is. Danielle sheds her human mask and turns into a ghost, and then seamlessly resumes her human guise as if nothing was wrong.

It's a little creepy at times, sure, but then again Valerie knows better than anyone that the chance to hide yourself gives you the ability to do things you never would otherwise. Red Huntress gives her confidence and skill and deadly determination that Valerie Grey lacked. Now the edges are blurred; she's confident and determined, but still compassionate and, well, maybe a _little_ self-centered, but these are the parts that make the new Valerie Grey.

(Sometimes, she wonders who Phantom is behind his cocky, overconfident mask.)


	4. Urban Legends

SORRY THIS IS LATE SORRY

* * *

 **Urban Legends**

We shouldn't be here," Sarah whispers. The sound echoes, too loud in the eerie quiet of the abandoned house.

"Shut up," Matt hisses. "We just gotta stay for an hour, take a pic, and then leave. No big deal, quit worrying."

"We're gonna get caught," Kate insists, squeezing Sarah's hand for comfort. "Or, worse – Phantom will show up."

"Oh no," Matt whispers overdramatically. "I'm so scared. Relax," he continues, noticing the terrified looks on the girls' faces, "he's just an urban legend. Why would he haunt this place anyway? I always heard he was the town's hero back in the day. Why stay here when he has the whole town?"

"Maybe he lost someone he loved here," Kate suggests. "Or this could be where he first died."

"I don't care," Sarah all but whimpers. "I don't care that this stupid bet will win us each a hundred bucks. I wanna go home. You guys can do this without me."

"No we can't," Matt starts, but his voice has risen, and it reverberates around them ominously. They all look around, wide eyed. Matt says again in a whisper, "No we can't, the bet was that all three of us stay and get a photo. Look; we marked on our phones when we got in. We can take a pic now, then wait out the next however long we have and run as soon as time's up if you're so nervous."

"We have 38 minutes left," Kate informs them, trembling and staring at something behind them with wide eyes. "But, uh. I don't think it's going to matter."

 ** _"No, it won't."_**

The Sarah and Matt freeze, and slowly turn to stare at the source of the haunting voice.

It's a ghost, all right; pale transparent skin, white hair, toxic green eyes, and an ethereal glow. But it's also unmistakably Phantom, with the black and white jumpsuit and signature DP symbol on his chest. The ghost who went down in Amity Park history 100 years ago.

"Holy crap," Matt whispers, shocked. Sarah's already backed up to the front door they came in, pale and quivering.

 ** _"You need to leave,"_** the ghost hisses, eyes glowing brighter. Kate nods, and Sarah fumbles with the door handle. Matt reaches for his phone, thinks of how much money he could earn from a genuine photo of Phantom, but he almost drops it as the ghost shouts again, **_"LEAVE!"_**

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Sarah cries as she finally flings open the door and bolts from the house, Kate hot on her heels. Matt stands there, trembling, for a moment longer before he too turns and dashes for the door.

 ** _"LEAVE! STAY OUT! NEVER COME BACK!"_** the voice echoes down the street, shaking the kids to their cores.

"No problem, don't wanna come back," Matt puffs as the three run toward home, leaving the ruins of FentonWorks in the dust.


	5. Darkness (Bad End)

OKAY so I know I skipped "Candy/Séance" and "Mischief Night" but I wanted to do this one so. Oops? Might go back and do the others later.

Happy Halloween everyone!

* * *

 **Bad End/Darkness**

Clockwork never shows up, and the Nasty Burger explodes.

So Danny does everything he can to avoid the situation that turns him into…into _that_.

He has no choice but to go with Vlad – apparently he's listed as a legal guardian in his parents' will. But he doesn't make a big overemotional show, and stays as far away from Vlad as he can.

The second Vlad voices the idea of separating Danny's ghost half from his human half, Danny shuts it down and storms out of the room.

Vlad goes through with it anyway. Danny tries, he really does, to not succumb to the darkness and fall.

But inevitably, it happens anyway, and he is consumed.

.

.

.

 _("BAD END. Would you like to try again?" flashes across the clock face. Clockwork frowns. He has work to do.)_


End file.
